


Decagon of Homosexual

by Mr_MistyEyed



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, Group chat, Kik Chat, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Wow ok, brendon is very high, patrick is trying to keep everyone sane, ryan is very confused, ryden is happening, these are so overdone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MistyEyed/pseuds/Mr_MistyEyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*was originally titled Octagon of Homosexual*</p><p>beebis added memo wentz, spooky jim, Tree stump, tyjo, and geerad to the group chat</p><p>Overdone group chat fic. I promise it's (kinda?) funny I hope.</p><p>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Can of Beans

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough people for there to be an octagon yet, but JUST WAIT. I know everyone writes group chat fics, but I love them a lot so I wanted to try writing one. My only worry is that there are SO many that mine will just get lost in there. Oh well. Enjoy!

_beebis added memo wentz, spooky jim, Tree stump, tyjo, and geerad to the group chat_

beebis: welcom mi freinds 

Tree stump: Brendon what are you doing this time

Tree stump: also why are you calling yourself beebis

memo wentz: the fuck is a beebis

beebis: a be ebis isme 

Geerad: how high are you right now

beebis: 100

_Geerad left the chat_

_beebis added geerad to the chat_

spooky jim: somebody get Brendon some help

beebis: hey guy s did u kno im gay

tree stump: I'm pretty sure you've been telling us that for the last five months

beebis: ijust neded 2 mak sure u remembeed

beebis: also i am ver y in lov withh ryan ross 

beebis: i am onthe druggs 

beebis: 49 minuts 

beebis: i can driv my self 

beebis: ths jar of co r n

beebis: i went ther 

beebis: hpwifuwnnwlqpdjc 

beebis left the chat

spooky jim: what the fuck

Tree stump: I am sorry 

Tree stump: Brendon is

Tree stump: special

memo wentz: i hav ryans number lets ad him 2 the chat

spooky jim: lol why

Tree stump: Brendon will be mad

Tree stump: actually probably not. He's too high. 

spooky jim: omg if we add Ryan in and add Brendon back he can like confess his love to him

Tree stump: I don't think that's  
such a good idea

memo wentz: shut up 

memo wentz: im just bursting with good ideas

Tree stump: then how did you manage to get your dick stuck in a can of green beans that one time?

Tree stump: that wasn't my idea, was it? No, that was all you. 

spooky jim: I JUST SPIT OUT MY CAPRI SUN

spooky jim: WHAT

memo wentz: we dont talk about that

_Tree stump_ changed their name to _petes dick got stuck in a can of beans_

petes dick got stuck in a can of beans: Sorry, I didn't hear you. What was that?

memo wentz: why

memo wentz: why am i dating u

spooky jim: true love

petes dick got stuck in a can of beans: Leave

spooky jim: okay so about the Ryan Ross thing

memo wentz: oh yea

_memo wentz added ryro to the chat_

_memo wentz added beebis to the chat_

petes dick got stuck in a can of beans: please don't ask

ryro: what am I doing here

spooky jim: hey brendon we added Ryan to the chat

beebis: RY AN

beebis: MY ONE TRU E LOV

_beebis_ changed their name to _i love ryanross alot_

i love ryanross alot: R Y A N

memo wentz: im sorry Brendon is very...

memo wentz: high 

memo wentz: on the marijuanas 

ryro: what the fuck


	2. Cheese Whiz ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get EXCITING  
> Also I threw in a dan and Phil reference if you can find it! Enjoy!

i love ryanross alot: what the f uck

i love ryanross alot: did i do

i love ryanross alot: SH IT

i love ryanross alot: HOW HIHG D ID I GET

_i love ryanross alot_ changed their name to _fuck my life_

fuck my life: i dont even remebmer thi s?

fuck my life: fuck fuck fuCK FUCK

fuck my life: RYAN I AM SORRY

fuck my life: WHAT DID IDO TO YUO

ryro: oh hello brendon 

ryro: i see you um CONFESSED YOUR FUCKING LOVE TO ME

fuck my life: fuck

tyjo: I JUST READ ALL OF THESE TEXTS 

tyjo: WHAT DID YALL DO

tyjo: IMMA STAY OUT OF THIS 

fuck my life: yeh sorry bout tgat 

tyjo: I swear every time I leave to do somethibg for like twO HOURS YOU JUST LIKE,,, CAUSE THE EARTH TO IMPLODE

petes dick got stuck in a can of beans: Yeah that's basically what happened 

tyjo: what even

memo wentz: CHANGE IT BACK

petes dick got stuck in a can of beans: WHY

petes dick got stuck in a can of beans: IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT

_memo wentz_ changed their name to _i hate patrick_

i hate patrick: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_petes dick got stuck in a can of beans_ changed their name to _I hate Pete_

I hate Pete: why

spooky jim: ive said it before and ill say it again

spooky jim: TRUE LOVE

i hate patrick: fuk off

spooky jim: only once you LEARN TO SPELL

I hate Pete: SHOTS FIRED

i hate patrick: its for // a e s t h e t i c // so BYE

tyjo: why tho

ryro: im still here

I hate Pete: hi Ryan

ryro: hello Patrick 

fuck my life: sometiems

fuck my life: i have re grets 

ryro: yeah I can see that 

fuck my life: iwas just HIGH I DIDNT MEAN IT

I hate Pete: I can confirm that is a lie

spooky jim: confirmed

tyjo: ryan you are all Brendon ever talks about

ryro: is that so

fuck my life: nO

fuck my life: I AM LEAVIMG

spooky jim: where are you going 

fuck my life: L E A V I NG

•••

ryro: Brendon is aT MY HOUSE

tyjo: THATS WHERE HE LEFT TO??

I hate Pete: WHAT

tyjo: HOW DOES HE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

ryro: I DONT KNOW?¿

ryro: BRENDON WHERE DID YOU GO

fuck my life: hey ryan why do you hav lik 3 things of cheese whiz undr yor bed

fuck my life: seriosly what is up woth tgat 

ryro: WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM BEEBERT YOU SHIT

i hate patrick: so cute,, i s h i p it

_fuck my life_ changed their name to _beebert_

tyjo: ryden

i hate patrick: RYDEN

ryro: I WILL MURDER YOU ALL

Geerad: what did I miss 

Geerad: oh fuck

tyjo: where were u

Geerad: that doesnt matter 

tyjo: um yes it does

Geerad: if it really concerns you, I was with frank iero

tyjo: you finally got a BOYFRIEND???

i hate patrick: gerd you gay as fuck

Geerad: what is a gerd

i hate patrick: itss you

_Geerad_ changed their name to _Gerd_

Gerd: also actually I'm PANSEXUAL

Gerd: NOT GAY

Gerd: BYE

•••

ryro: why

ryro: why did we do that

beebert: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ryro_ changed their name to _cheese whiz_

spooky jim: oh god what did you do

spooky jim: who is we

i hate patrick: you and BREDNON??

beebert: oops

i hate patrick: DID YOU FUCK

cheese whiz: ...,,..,

beebert: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

cheese whiz: i hate you all

beebert: u dont hate me

cheese whiz: yes I do

beebert: u dont hate my dick

cheese whiz: fuck off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much excite   
> this is very fun to write  
> OMG THAT WAS LIKE A POEM  
> I should become a poet


	3. It's Not a Bad Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this

Gerd: hey can we add Frank to the chat

spooky jim: sure thing m8erino

 _i hate patrick_ changed their name to _m8erino_

 _Gerd_ added _frnk_ to the chat 

frnk: what is this 

beebert: gay hell

m8erino: it's the OCTAGON OF HOMOSEXUAL 

beebert: yusss 

frnk: i see

spooky jim: noice

frnk: noice?

spooky jim: noice. 

frnk: oh

frnk: gee help me I am v confused 

beebert: franky needs his boyfrend to sav him

cheese whiz: bden stop being a piece of shit

beebert: fine

spooky jim: Brendon needs his boyfriend to save him

Gerd: oh shit waddup 

frnk: gee you're involved in this too shut up 

spooky jim: ha

tyjo: oh hello jish

spooky jim: fuk

beebert: revnge of th bpyfriends

cheese whiz: maybe you should think about turning on autocorrect 

beebert: nah fam im fin at spellung 

cheese whiz: you keep telling yourself that and you won't go to college

beebert: im not goin to colege 

beebert: im gonna sta rt a band

beebert: youre in th band ryab 

cheese whiz: no

beebert: why not tho

cheese whiz: because you're a piece of shit

beebert: but I'm your piece of shit

cheese whiz: oh

cheese whiz: I see

spooky jim: romance is in the air

•••

m8erino: me and trick 

m8erino: we had the secks

m8erino: hey patrick 

i hate pete: what now

m8erino: you have a really great

m8erino: dick

I hate pete: PETER STOP IT

beebert: peeto youre dick is pretty nice too

m8erino: BRENDON WHAT DRUGS ARE YOU ON THIS TIME

beebert: weve all sen it befor lets be honest

beebert: it's not a bad dick

beebert: right patrick?

I hate Pete: aaaaah can you all leave

frnk: hello

frnk: it's me

m8erino: oh frank you haven't seen my peen yet

frnk: im good thanks 

m8erino: _Attachment: 1 Image_

frnk: yeah I was fine without seeing that

Gerd: you're not a member of the octagon of homosexual until you've seen petes dick

beebert: welcome to the club

frnk: I feel honored 

beebert: patri cks been in the club 4 a whil now

I hate Pete: AAAAAAAAAAA

I hate Pete: Pete help me

m8erino: _Attachment: 1 Image_

I hate Pete: I DIDNT NEED TO SEE THAT AGAIN

m8erino: yes you did

beebert: i did

Gerd: get your gay ass out of here

beebert: get your pansexual ass out of here

frnk: wow rude

Gerd: agreed

frnk: I'll fight them for u gerd 

Gerd: thanks franks 

Gerd: wow im so good at rhyming 

frnk: talent™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay. So since whatever ends up happening in this fic is completely random and off the top of my head, give me ideas for random shit that can happen! I'll probably use them!


	4. Decagon of Homosexual?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not an octagon anymore but I don't care I'm keeping the name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the chapter that I add in Dan and Phil, there are now 2009 words. Coincidence? I think not.

spooky jim: can i add some of my friends to the chat

I hate Pete: Sure thing boy 

Gerd: Okayokayokay

frnk: gerard why

Gerd: wait who are they 

spooky jim: dan and phil 

frnk: the british ones?

spooky jim: yeah theyre really rad 

frnk: radical

I hate Pete: I don't know them very well but they seem nice

spooky jim added dabyul and fil to the chat

dabyul: hi

dabyul: so

dabyul: my name is

fil: [dan]

dabyul: phil you ass,,,fuck off

fil: sorry 

dabyul: wait who even is in this chat

spooky jim: introduce yourselves everyone

dabyul: im phil 

fil: I'm Dan

Gerd: what the fuck

frnk: stop being so gay

fil: no wait

dabyul: we're not gay

fil: just friends 

Gerd: if you say so

Gerd: oh and I'm gerard

dabyul: hello gerard 

spooky jim: y'all already know me im your boy josh 

frnk: im frank 

I hate Pete: I'm Patrick. Nice to meet you. 

fil: hi Patrick

fil: also, who is Pete and why do you hate him?

m8erino: IM PETE AND PATRICK IS MINE

I hate Pete: yep

fil: oh 

beebert: im bren don and im prety high righ now

cheese whiz: I'm Ryan and I'm stuck with this piece of shit

beebert: hahah yes yuo ar 

beebert: ryab im lonly com to my house can i fuck yo u

dabyul: oH

tyjo: I'm Tyler and there's not much to say about me

spooky jim: don't talk like that ty I love you

cheese whiz: awwww

m8erino: wait

m8erino: this cant be an octagon anymore

m8erino: it has to be a...

m8erino: shape with 10 sides

I hate Pete: that's called a decagon, Peter 

beebert: then itS tge DECAGON OF HOMOSEXUAL 

frnk: niceeee

dabyul: but we're not gay

frnk: sure you're not 

spooky jim: pete 

m8erino: yes

spooky jim: the initiation

m8erino: ah

m8erino: Attachment: 1 Image

dabyul: whAT

dabyul: OH MY GOD

dabyul: PETE IVE KNOWN YOU FOR LITERALLY 3 MINUTES 

fil left the chat

dabyul: look what you've done to him

dabyul added fil to the chat

fil: my soul

fil: my innocent soul

fil: has been shattered

frnk: welcome to the decagon of homosexual 

cheese whiz: im so sorry 

dabyul: okay but we're not gay

cheese whiz: yes you are

•••

tyjo: hey is anyone doing anything tomorrow 

I hate Pete: I have jazz band at 12:00

spooky jim: nerd

I hate Pete: Josh you're in jazz band with me

spooky jim: oh 

tyjo: I was wondering if y'all wanted to come over to my house

tyjo: just come after band

frnk: rad

frnk: I just planned on sleeping all day so I guess this is better 

beebert: ican come

cheese whiz: me too

Gerd: lemme check

Gerd: Im good but imma have to bring my brother mikey

tyjo: it's fine mikeys cool

Gerd: cool

m8erino: ill be there

I hate Pete: same

fil: Dan and I are good

Gerd: do you do EVERYTHING TOGETHER

m8erino: and you say you're not gay

fil: we're FRIENDS

fil: that's it

fil: ugh can friends be friends without being gay

beebert: honestly

beebert: probaly not

fil: *sigh* why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the entire next chapter to this fic, and it was really good, probably the best I've written, but I accidentally deleted it, so I'll have to rewrite it and I'm crying right now. Honestly I'm not motivated at all right now so I don't know when I'll get to writing it. I'm sorry.


	5. Tyjo's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different. I decided to write it in actual paragraph form, so I hope you like it! Maybe I'll write more chapters like this sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than usual to update. I wrote the whole thing, but then it got deleted, and I really didn't feel like rewriting it, but I did, so enjoy!

Tyler sat on his bed, alone in his house, when he heard the doorbell ring. 

Tyler got up and dashed to the door. He opened the door to reveal none other than Brendon fucking Urie. 

"How are you actually early?", Tyler asked. 

"I'm early? Oh I thought I was supposed to be here like an hour ago."

"Well, come in. Also, try not to break the frickin' fireplace this time."

"How did you even manage to do that?", a voice said from behind them. It was Frank, who had let himself in, and was standing in the doorway. 

"I have no idea what I even did", Brendon said. 

The doorbell rang again. 

Tyler opened the door, to reveal Pete, who was holding a plastic bag. 

"You dropped this"

"MY WEED BAG!", Brendon screeched. He ran towards the door, but somehow tripped over the fucking couch and landed on the floor in a heap. 

"My-my weed bag", Brendon said quietly, sounding defeated. 

Frank, Tyler, and Pete burst into laughter. 

Brendon stayed on the floor in that position, and Pete was still holding the bag. A minute later, they could see Gerard through the window, walking with Mikey. 

Tyler opened the door and called out, "Gerard! Mikes! Hey!"

The boys walked in and Gerard said, "Wow, I missed a lot. Pete's got weed and Brendon's already on the floor."

"It was my weed bag", Brendon said softly, still looking at the ground, disappointed. 

"O-okay"

"Well, sit down. There's room.", Tyler said. 

Pete handed Brendon his "weed bag". 

"Nonono Brendon, don't smoke that, you'll burn down the house, knowing you.", Tyler said, smiling. 

Frank and Pete climbed over Brendon, who was still on the floor, and sat on the couch. 

Mikey walked over and sat next to Pete.

"Hey Moiks"

"Hey.", Mikey looked down, blushing a little. He had an obvious crush on Pete, and everyone could knew it, except for Pete himself. But Mikey couldn't do anything about this since Pete always made it very clear that he was Patrick's. 

They sat there for a while, until they heard a scream, and turned around to see Ryan on the ground. 

"I'm here"

"I can see that", Gerard said. 

"I tripped on...the floor."

"Wow"

"You're just like Brendon", Pete said. 

"It was meant to be", Gerard responded. 

Soon, Dan and Phil walked in together. 

"I'm telling you, they're gay", Frank whispered. 

"Look at them. They do everything together", Pete said. 

"Brendon," Pete poked Brendon in the side. "Brendon do you think they're gay?"

"I can feel it in my bones. I'll bet like five dollars they're gay as fuck"

"Wow, that's a lot of money for you, Brendon.", Frank said. 

"Hey guys!" Phil said, completely oblivious to the conversation that had just went down only seconds ago. 

"Hey Phil", Frank said, smiling innocently. 

Phil sat on the couch opposite the others and Dan sat right next to him, with barely any room between them, even though they had the whole couch to themselves. 

"Yeah, there's definitely something more than friendship going on there", Pete whispered. 

"Well, since now everybody's here, except 'Trick and Josh, cause they're at band, wanna... do something? I have cookies.", Tyler said. 

"I like food", Pete said. "Food's my favorite."

"Same", Mikey said. 

They devoured the cookies, and after a while, Patrick and Josh burst through the door. 

"Tylerrrr", Josh complained. "Patrick's threatening me." 

"You're the one who hit me in the ass with a drumstick", Patrick said. 

"Ooh, kinky", Dan said, then winked. 

"Dan, what the heck?", Phil said. 

"Whoa, Phil, watch your language", Josh said. 

"Hey where's my weed bag", Brendon said suddenly. 

"I hid it", Tyler said. 

"Tell me where it is!"

"Ask Dan. He knows."

"FIGHT ME, DANNY", Brendon screeched. 

"Danny", Phil laughed, then looked over at his friend and smirked. Dan just glared back. 

"The fuck?" Brendon said. 

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom", Ryan said, and walked down the hallway. 

After a few minutes, Brendon got up and went down the hallway, without a word.

"Wow it's so quiet without Brendon", Patrick said. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"Never mind."

From the bathroom, they could hear Brendon and Ryan moaning. 

"RYAN! HARDER!", Brendon whined. 

"Ew ohmygod, I did NOT need to hear that", Dan said, with his hand over his ears.

"Why did you invite them?", Patrick said, with a terrified expression on his face.

"I didn't think they'd be having sex IN MY BATHROOM!", Tyler responded. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE!", Pete yelled. 

A few minutes later, Brendon and Ryan emerged from the bathroom, looking disheveled. Brendon looked down, embarrassed, at the realization that his dick was still obviously hard and his pants were unzipped. 

"What the hell?", Dan asked. "I don't need your HOMOSEXUAL SHENANIGANS IN HERE!"

"Good thing my parents aren't home", Tyler said. "Because we'd all get murdered, 'cause first of all, we're all gay-"

"But I'm-", Dan interrupted. 

"Shut it, Howell. We're all... really gay, and my parents are really...Christian... and they... they think I'm straight, and that Josh is just a friend...and it kinda sucks, cause I know they'll like, disown me if I tell them... they'll tell me I'm going to hell... and that I'm a filthy sinner... but they don't get it 'cause... 'cause... I can't... It's not..." Tyler looked like he was about to cry. 

"Tyler...Ty... listen...", Josh started. "I know... your parents aren't exactly the most supportive people, but... but we're here for you. A lot of us have gone through a lot of tough shit... Pete, Patrick, Gerard, myself... but we've made it out because we supported each other. We love you Tyler. I love you."

Tyler was crying now. He threw himself at Josh and hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you, Josh.", Tyler wiped away his tears. "Do you guys wanna sleep over... since my parents won't be back till two days from now... if you're not doing anything tomorrow."

Everyone decided a sleepover was a great idea, so Tyler tried to work out the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay so there's four bedrooms- there's Madison's, Jay's, and I share one with Zack, and there's my parents'. But nobody have sex on my parents' bed. Actually, nobody have sex on any of the beds." 

"What if I want to have sex on the beds?"

"You already had sex in the bathroom, Brendon."

"Oh"

"Okay so Frank and Gerard, you take Madison's room. Ryan and Brendon, you're in Jay's room. Dan and Phil, you're in my mom and dad's room. Don't do anything...questionable though"

"What are you implying?", Phil asked. 

"Um...MOVING ON, I'll be with Josh in my bed, and Pete and Patrick will be in zack's bed. I'm trusting you all that you don't... do things."

"Mikey, you don't have to sleep over, you can go home after dinner", Gerard said. "You can walk home right? We live like... four minutes away."

"Sure", Mikey said. 

"Can we have food? I might die if I don't have food", Pete complained. 

"Yeah we could get, like, pizza", Ryan said. 

"I'll go order it", Tyler said. "You'll have to wait." 

Everyone went to their rooms to get situated. 

Twenty minutes later, Tyler called, "Pizza's here!" Everyone ran out and sat on the couch, except Dan and Phil. 

"They must not have heard.", Frank said. "I'll go get them."

Frank opened the door to their room, and to his surprise, they were sitting on the bed together, with their arms wrapped loosely around each other, making out, moaning into each other's mouths. Frank cleared his throat. They jumped. 

"Fuck.", Dan said. 

Phil buried his head in his hands, looking embarrassed. 

"You are gay! GUYS WE WERE RIGHT! DAN AND PHIL ARE GAY! THEY WERE MAKING OUT!", Frank screamed. 

"HOLY SHIT! I BET FIVE DOLLARS ON THAT!", he heard from across the hallway. 

"Well...actually", Dan started, "I was straight, well, at least I thought I was until like three minutes ago."

"Well then, let's eat some food, and celebrate the actual official start of the Decagon of Homosexual!"

They ordered four pizzas, but Brendon ended up eating an entire pizza, because he's Brendon. 

After dinner, they just talked for a few hours, and it was great. Brendon still never got his weed bag back, and Josh accidentally agreed to dying his hair bright red. Gerard said he'd do the same. Nobody had sex, thankfully. 

They all ended up passing out on the couch at four in the morning after the most eventful day any of them had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was long


	6. Boyfren Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this

m8erino: much excite 

beebert: holy shit thst wa s an adventre 

fil: honestly tho that was really fun thnks tyler for inviting us 

m8erino: u just had fun cause you made out wit dan

fil: well um

m8erino: you kno its true

dabyul: ill protract you

dabyul: ***protect 

dabyul: what the fuck

dabyul: I try to be a nice boyfriend but what do I get? 

dabyul: a fucking protractor. 

_fil_ changed their name to _protractor._

m8erino: dan be my boyfriend 

dabyul: okay

I hate Pete: EXCUSE ME

m8erino: hi patrick 

m8erino: i love you

I hate Pete: leave

dabyul: oh my

dabyul: i don't want to be involved with this anymore 

protractor: too late 

I hate Pete: phil be my boyfriend 

frnk: OH SHIT WADDUP

beebert: boyfrend swap

protractor: aaa i am v confused

I hate Pete: it's okay I love you

protractor: okay I'll just go with that then

spooky jim: what even is going on

beebert: boyfren s w a p is whats goibg on

beebert: SOMEB ODY BE MY BOYFREN

cheese whiz: do I just not exist anymore

beebert: no

cheese whiz: oh I see how it is

frnk: brendon literally no one else would date you so you're stuck with ryan 

beebert: that is good i love ryan 

dabyul: you changed your mind?

beebert: yes ryan is the best

dabyul: well angular id have to disagree 

dabyul: *ACTUALLY

dabyul: EVERY TIME I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING NICE ABOUT SOMEONE THERE ALWAYS ENDS UP BEING A MATH RELATED TYPO WHAT IS LIFE

 _dabyul_ changed their name to _angular_

angular: peter im going to have to break up with you 

m8erino: why

m8erino: you were the love of my life daniel 

angular: cause now me and phil have similar names

protractor: does this mean Patrick and I are done

I hate Pete: It doesn't have to end this way

angular: yes it does you shit

I hate Pete: PROFANITY IS NOT ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE

angular: this is why you and Phil were made for each other

angular: but sadly Phil is mine so GIVE HIM UP

spooky jim: in just 2 days dan went to 100% straight to 420% homo

m8erino: can I have Patrick now tho

spooky jim: no Patrick is mine

I hate Pete: um since when, joshua

spooky jim: I'll give you 27 cents 

tyjo: ARE YOU T R A D I N G ME FOR MONEY

spooky jim: 27 cents is totally worth it

spooky jim: you can buy

spooky jim: what the fuck can you even get for 27 cents

I hate Pete: a gum ball 

tyjo: YOURE TRADING ME FOR A GUM BALL

spooky jim: um

spooky jim: yes 

tyjo: boi 

I hate Pete: Josh you can have Tyler back I'm done 

beebert: gues who is higj

beebert: berndon is h igh 

cheese whiz: he's at my house now

cheese whiz: it's bad

cheese whiz: he just walked into a door and screamed WATCH IT I'M SOFT and flailed his arms around

beebert: g r ap es 7

tyjo: is he okay

beebert: lol i noy

angular: what language is that

beebert: a merica 

angular: that is

angular: wow

 _angular_ changed their name to _a merica_

cheese whiz: he's on the floor now

cheese whiz: I'm thinking about driving him to Gerard's house to get him out of here

Gerd: UM NO THANKS IM FINE

Gerd: GOTTA BLAST

Gerd: *blasts into space to get away from my problems*

tyjo: *blasts into space with Gerard because I love him*

beebert: *eats my ow n feet*

a merica: what the fuck is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: most of the typos I make on here are on purpose, but the "protractor " typo was an actual mistake I made, but I decided to keep it and the chapter ended up going in a completely different direction than I had originally planned.


	7. Frank Lero

spooky jim: alert alert 

spooky jim: ty's at my house

Gerd: what's goin on

spooky jim: his parents are goin on

protractor: Oh no did they find out

spooky jim: kind of

Gerd: what do you mean kind of

Gerd: they either did or they didn't 

spooky jim: I'll let ty explain 

spooky jim: never mind he doesn't want to

spooky jim: he's pretty upset

protractor: But what happened

spooky jim: so apparently him and his family were talking at dinner and somehow they got on the topic of gay rights and stuff and tyler accidentally let out the fact that he agreed with The Gays™ but he didn't say that he was gay tho but his parents got really mad like they were REALLY MAD and started lecturing him about god and shit and told him to get out so he came here

spooky jim: i don't know how long he'll be here but he's fine at my place

Gerd: shit im sorry 

a merica: tell tyler I love him

spooky jim: I will

spooky jim: tyler loves you too

spooky jim: im taking tyler to taco bell who wants to come

Gerd: I can't

a merica: me and phil 

cheese whiz: me

m8erino: me

spooky jim: we're going now hurry up

•••

Gerd: how was it

tyjo: it was great I'm feeling better thank you

a merica: yay

beebert: i am here

tyjo: you missed it we went to taco bell 

beebert: witHOUT M E

spooky jim: you didn't reply

beebert: i dont thibk i can forgve yyo for th is

tyjo: we will go to taco bell again tomorrow

cheese whiz: we will?

tyjo: yes 

tyjo: Taco Bell is good to me

beebert: okay yes that is good idea

•••

beebert: today is day tacos yes

frnk: Brendon fucking Urie it is 4:07 in the morning what are you on

beebert: my bed

frnk: you fuck

Gerd: watch yo profamity

frnk: sorry sorry 

cheese whiz: this is the quality content that I wake up to see

cheese whiz: go back to sleep

Gerd: gladly 

beebert: no bye 

cheese whiz: bye

_cheese whiz left the chat_

beebert: NO I DINT MEAN UT LIKE TGAT

frnk: he made the right decision 

spooky jim: oh just in time 

frnk: FOR WHAT

Gerd: GOING BACK TO SLEEP

frnk: MEE TOO BYE

Gerd: MEEE TOOO BYE

spooky jim: I don't know what that means

spooky jim: but I do know

spooky jim: THAT IT IS INDEED 4:20

beebert: BLAZ IT

spooky jim: B L A Z E I T

m8erino: TIME FOR THE MARIJUANAS

a merica: BLAZZERS

spooky jim: what the fuck is a blazzers 

a merica: I'm too tired for this shit

frnk: I agree I will sleep now 

m8erino: I thought u were already sleep ing

frnk: mee too bye

m8erino: goodnight Frank Lero

frnk: DID YOU JUST

frnk: LERO ME

m8erino: goodnight Frank Lero 

frnk: E X C U S E M E

frnk: BUT I DO BELIEVE IT IS SPELT WITH AN I

m8erino: goodnight Frank Lero 

_frnk left the chat_

•••

_m8erino_ added _frnk_ to the chat

m8erino: good morning Frank Lero 

frnk: I fuckin swear

beebert: today is tacos yes

beebert: oh hey Frank Lero 

_beebert_ added _cheese whiz_ to the chat

beebert: hey ryan 

cheese whiz: what

beebert: Frank Lero is here

cheese whiz: Frank Lero is my favorite 

frnk: I WILL BURN DOWN YOUR FAMILY

Gerd: is Frank Lero mad

tyjo: sounds like Frank Lero is mad

tyjo: let's get tacos so Frank Lero   
feels better

I hate Pete: are you still at Josh's 

tyjo: yeah but I'm doing okay

tyjo: we're gonna go to TB now

I hate Pete: Can I come?

tyjo: sure

I hate Pete: I'm only going if Frank Lero is

tyjo: then let's go Frank Lero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay that was fun to write


	8. Gathering the Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decagon of Homosexual at school

_frnk_ changed their name to _Lero_

m8erino: youve finally given in

Lero: fuck off

spooky jim: o fuk

m8erino: what

spooky jim: we have school tomorrow 

m8erino: o fuk

Lero: o fuk

beebert: o fuk

a merica: o fuk

•••

I hate Pete: hooray 

I hate Pete: school

Lero: my FUCKING FAVORITE WAY TO SPEND THE DAY

Gerd: I thought I was your favorite way to spend the day

Lero: o fuk

Gerd: yes

•••

beebert: get m e outof here

beebert: fuckin algebra 2

beebert: more like algebra fuck you

Gerd: same

protractor: brendon can you stop making duck noises from the back of the room

Gerd: that's brendon?

Gerd: I thought it was the air vents or something 

protractor: nope that's Brendon 

protractor: Brendon you're going to get yourself kicked out

beebert: that's the plan

Gerd: CAN YOU STOP MAKING FUCKING DUCK NOISES

beebert: QUACK QUACK BITCH

protractor: THE TEACHER NOTICED

beebert: G O O D

Gerd: oh my god Brendon just got kicked out I'm crying

protractor: are you actually

Gerd: almost

cheese whiz: oh my god stop you are literally going to get my phone taken away

cheese whiz: but I don't think the teacher even realizes I exist so youre probably fine

a merica: same here

cheese whiz: dan you literally sit right next to me you don't have to text me

a merica: oh yeah

beebert: RYAN IM COMING TO GET YOU

cheese whiz: PLEASE DONT

beebert: im lonely tho

cheese whiz: get somebody else

m8erino: ME

beebert: what room are you in

m8erino: 15

m8erino: im in biology rn

beebert: im coming

m8erino: tyjos here too

beebert: ok

beebert: who else wants to come with us

spooky jim: mee 

spooky jim: im in room 27

spooky jim: health class

spooky jim: and im all alone i have no frens in here 

beebert: be rihgt ther

beebert: WERE GATHERIGN TGE SQUAD WHO WANTS TO JOIN

Lero: IM IN ROOM 7 IN ENGLISH COME GET ME

Lero: Patrick's here too but he's not gonna look at his phone cause he's actually a good student 

beebert: ok im coming rihgt after i get jish 

beebert: WHO ELSE

Gerd: me and phil are sneaking out 

Gerd: "going to the bathroom"

protractor: ok so we have me, brendon, gerd, frank, trick, ty, jish, and pete 

protractor: but what about dan and ryan 

Gerd: they're not coming 

a merica: FUCK IT COME GET ME

cheese whiz: NO DAN

a merica: YES DAN 

beebert: WERE GON NA MAK YOU

beebert: WHAT ROOM

a merica: 4

beebert: COME ON SQUAD LETS GO

•••

"Isn't it a bit weird how we're just standing in the hallway screaming?", Phil said. 

"Yeah, but we gotta get Ryan and Dan right now", Brendon said. "Wait, where the fuck is room four?"

"I think it's down that hallway", Pete said, pointing to the left. 

They walked for a while, all eight of them, taking up the entire hallway, until they reached the end. 

"Fuck", Gerard said. "This is room fifteen. Remind me to never take advice from Pete ever again."

Suddenly, an elderly looking teacher poked her head out of the door. 

"GET BACK TO CLASS", she screeched. "YOU'RE MAKING SO MUCH NOISE, I CAN'T EVEN THINK! DO YOU ALL WANT DETENTION?"

"Fuck", Frank whispered. "Run!"

The eight of them took off down the hallway, not stopping to see where they were going, and they soon ended up in the gymnasium. Brendon tripped over Phil's shoe, and landed on the ground, followed by the rest of them, who all tripped over Brendon, and they landed in a heap. 

There were probably about 150 people in the gym, and they all stopped and stared at the group of misfits who were sitting there in a pile. 

"Well we're fucked", Josh said quietly. 

"We should probably leave...like now", Patrick said. 

They got up quickly, brushed themselves off, and ran out of the gym. 

"Holy shit", Brendon laughed. "That was... interesting."

"Brendon, I think you broke my arm", Phil giggled. 

"Okay but seriously", Patrick said. "Where the hell is room four?"

"There are signs, you know", Tyler spoke up. "Up there, telling you which rooms are where."

"Wow, we're dumb", Patrick said. 

They walked in the direction of room four, and once they finally reached the end of the hallway, there it was. 

"Okay", Brendon said. "Let me do the talking. I'll go in, and don't let anyone see you guys, 'cause then they'll think something's up."

Brendon walked through the door, as the rest of them leaned up against the lockers. 

"Hello, Mr. Wilson", Brendon started. Ryan looked up, and noticed Brendon, and tapped Dan on the shoulder. 

"What do you want?", Mr. Wilson said. 

"Could I borrow Ryan Ross and Dan Howell for a bit?"

"Um... okay...", Mr. Wilson looked skeptical. 

"Thanks."

Ryan and Dan got out of their seats and followed Brendon out of the door. 

"Fuck yeah! Now we have the whole Decagon of Homosexual here!", Pete said. "You have no idea what we went through to try to find you guys."


	9. Spaghetto and Tortilla

Gerd: I just dropped my spaghetto on the floor

beebert: spaghetto?

Gerd: yes

Gerd: now I am very sad

m8erino: do not be sad

Gerd: but i don't have more spaghetti 

m8erino: yeah but don't be sad

Gerd: why

Gerd: I WAS GOING TO HAVE SPAGHETTI

Gerd: AND NOW ITS G O N E

m8erino: yeah but don't be sad

Gerd: Let me just have a moment here 

m8erino: but

Gerd: no

m8erino: dont 

Gerd: Pete I swear

m8erino: be sad 

cheese whiz: I am muy muy confused

m8erino: what the duck does that mean

m8erino: *fuck

beebert: quack quack bitch

Gerd: not again

cheese whiz: MUY MEANS VERY IN SPANISH DID YOU LEARN ANYTHING IN SCHOOL

cheese whiz: at least i think it does

cheese whiz: lemme check 

cheese whiz: google has the answer to all your language crisis problems

m8erino: o

cheese whiz: yeah I was right

Gerd: but what about my spaghetto 

a merica: fuck your spaghetto

Gerd: I don't want to fuck the spaghetti

Lero: you can fuck me

Gerd: now is not the time frank 

Lero: o

Lero: I see how it is

Gerd: someone help me I don't want to clean this up

Gerd: fuck this where's mikey 

a merica: why are you asking us he's your brother 

Gerd: mikeys not even in the house

Gerd: I don't know where he went

Gerd: Imma go out to find him

Lero: um okay

a merica: hey tyler 

a merica: ty guy

tyjo: yes

a merica: how are you doing

tyjo: I'm doing okay thanks for asking

a merica: are you still at joshs 

tyjo: yeah but I think I'm gonna try to go back home tomorrow and see what happens

tyjo: I'll keep you updated

a merica: okay good

•••

Gerd: found mikey

I hate Pete: Um where was he

Gerd: Walmart

I hate Pete: Of all places¿??¿?

Gerd: He just wanted some tortilla chips

Gerd: that is all

Gerd: I'm not complaining

Gerd: they are good tortilla chips

I hate Pete: that is good 

I hate Pete: I like tortilla chips 

I hate Pete: Hey Gerard can I come to your house to have some tortilla chips 

Gerd: yes yes

m8erino: i remember this 1 time patrick slept over my hous in like 5th gradf he started eating his pilow in his sleep and then all he just said "tortilla" and continud eating his fuckig pillow

Lero: wow okay

Lero: this one time when we were like 13 Gerard threw a water bottle at brendon in his sleep

beebert: but rember the tiem when pete started complaning abt having to peel avocados in his sleep and then we gavehim a rubber band and he flung it at josh and scremed "GET OUT OFTHE FUCKIN CACTUS"

Lero: yessssss

m8erino: i cry

I hate Pete: I am at Gerard's house and I can confirm they are good tortilla chips

 _I hate Pete_ changed their name to _tortilla_

tortilla: yes

protractor: on a scale from one to tortilla how good are they

tortilla: like tortilla and a half

protractor: wow that is very tortilla

Gerd: o fuk my spaghetto is still on the floor

m8erino: ha

Gerd: don't laugh at my suffering

m8erino: ha

Gerd: okay patruck helped me to clean it up

beebert: patruck

protractor: is he a truck now

beebert: i gues

tortilla: nyoom nyoom


	10. Titted?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was proactive and wrote this chapter in a day (but I don't think this one is actually that funny so :/)

m8erino: Attachment: 1 Image

protractor: OH GOD OH GOD

Lero: NOT AGAIN

Tortilla: PETE NO

Gerd: I KNEW THIS WOULDNT BE THE END WHAT IS THIS

m8erino: my peen

Lero: agh we know

Tortilla: can we just NOT

protractor: you know I was trying to eat my cereal in peace 

a merica: you mean my cereal

a merica: you spork 

Lero: they are in love

Lero: I ship it

Lero: #dil

Gerd: what the fuck 

Gerd: it should be #phan

Lero: #DIL

Gerd: #PHAN

a merica: #SETTLE DOWN MATES

Lero: #NOT UNTIL WE SETTLE THIS

spooky jim: I agree with geerard it's #PHAN

m8erino: #PHAN

beebert: #PHAN

Lero: #I HATE YOU ALL

a merica: whoa there Lero calm down

Lero: DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT

a merica: no

Lero: okay

Lero: but it's still #dil

a merica: nah I say phan 

Gerd: HE HAS SPOKEN

m8erino: ITS SETTLED

spooky jim: PHAN PHAN PHAN

Lero: okay but their child will be named dil

cheese whiz: what kind of person names their child dil

beebert: you said yo were gona name yor child wentz pete 

cheese whiz: ah

cheese whiz: you got me there

m8erino: what the fuck

cheese whiz: there will be three wentz petes 

cheese whiz: wentz pete 1, wentz pete 2, and wentz pete 3

tortilla: but

tortilla: but why

tortilla: can you be normal for once

m8erino: patrick you would literally name your child david bowie 

tortilla: but what about the one named Michael Jackson 

protractor: patrick I swear to god

tortilla: I will leave now

tortilla: bye

•••

tyjo: I'm gonna do it 

tortilla: yeah Tyler!

protractor: good luck!

Gerd: I hope it goes well

spooky jim: we love you

tyjo: thank you everyone

•••

tyjo: okay

protractor: WHAT HAPPENED

cheese whiz: ARE YOU OKAY

tyjo: it's better

tyjo: not the best

tyjo: but it's better

tyjo: maybe

tyjo: maybe it'll be okay

protractor: we care about you tyler 

Lero: a whole lot

tyjo: I didn't tell them about the whole "me being gay" thing

tyjo: but maybe someday I'll be able to 

tyjo: and then it'll be okay 

tyjo: but it's better

tyjo: thank you all so much for your support 

tyjo: I love you all

tyjo: goodnight everyone

m8erino: good night tyjo

spooky jim: night ty

tortilla: G'night

•••

beebert: 4:20 blaze it

spooky jim: fuck off beeb it's too early and ty should sleep

tyjo: nah I was awake anyway 

spooky jim: did you sleep at all

tyjo: some

beebert: blaz it

spooky jim: are you high

beebert: nah actuaky im not

beebert: surprisignlu

beebert: i just cant typ

beebert: jimmy spook

a merica: what the fuck

a merica: are you sure youre not high 

beebert: i think

spooky jim: jimmy spook?

beebert: yeah

beebert: caus thsi one time

beebert: nevermnd

beebert: im titted

beebert: ***TIRED 

beebert: I SWAER

beebert: NOT TITTED

beebert: YOURE ALL TITTED

beebert: ew what am i sayibg 

cheese whiz: agh what the fuck

cheese whiz: I wake up at 4:26 in the morning to see that Brendon's probably high, Josh is jimmy spook now??, and everyone is titted (????)

 _spooky jim_ changed their name to _jimmy spook_

jimmy spook: we all have boobs now?

beebert: boobs r gross

beebert: im gay af

a merica: we know

beebert: ur all gros

beebert: yore all bad influnces 

tyjo: well you're the one who's saying everyone is titted 

tyjo: i think we're all just too tired 

a merica: I agree imma sleep now bye 

Gerd: ugh what is going on

Gerd: hold up lemme read these messages 

Gerd: SHIIIIIT

Gerd: wait I don't want boobs

cheese whiz: idk you wear more makeup than the rest of us, if any of us were to have tits it would be you

Gerd: ah

Gerd: but I still don't want boobs

jimmy spook: what about manboobs 

Gerd: nah I'm good

Gerd: I'm going to go back to sleep

Gerd: You should too 

Gerd: all of you

tyjo: but I'm not even tired 

tyjo: I want a ukulele 

cheese whiz: are you sure you're not high too

tyjo: nah I just really want a ukulele 

cheese whiz: um okay

tyjo: ukuleles are cool

tyjo: I'm gonna start a band

tyjo: who wants to be in my band

cheese whiz: me

tyjo: i thought you were already in a band with Brendon 

cheese whiz: I NEVER AGREED TO THAT

tyjo: too late

tyjo: Josh dun be in my band

jimmy spook: okay

tyjo: you can play the drooms

jimmy spook: um alright


	11. The Decagon Gets a Cat

m8erino: omg do u want to hear a story

Gerd: shit what happened this time

protractor: oh my 

m8erino: ok so i was walking dpwn the sidewalk and iwasnt looking where i was going and i bumped into this old lady 

m8erino: and then holy shit she started YELLING and i RAN but then i accidently ended up in her yard (i only know it was hers cause she was like "GET OFF MY LAWN U SHIT" and there was this cat in the yard but then i tripped on it

m8erino: yeah i tripped on the fucking cat but then i felt bad for it so i picked it up and ran away

m8erino: and now theres kind of a cat living in my house now

a merica: um

a merica: what the fuck

a merica: WHY DID YOU TAKE THE FUCKING CAT WITH YOU

m8erino: it looked like a nice cat

Gerd: okay????

m8erino: wait what should i name it 

Gerd: does it have a collar

m8erino: no

m8erino: so that means i can give it a name

Gerd: call it Gerard 

a merica: Naruto 

jimmy spook: Billy The Fucking Cat

beebert: dry mustard

a merica: IM SCREAMING

a merica: PETE NAME YOUR CAT DRY MUSTARD

m8erino: dry mustard it is

m8erino: dry mustard isn't  
responding to his name 

tortilla: Peter

m8erino: yes

tortilla: You're allergic to cats 

m8erino: oh 

m8erino: OH

m8erino: FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK

m8erino: SOMEBODY TAKE DRY MUSTARD 

m8erino: WHO LIVES CLOSEST TO ME

tortilla: Frank does

m8erino: FRANK THIS CAT IS YOURS NOW

m8erino: LERO?

m8erino: fuck it im going to franks 

•••

Lero: ????

Lero:??????????

Lero:???????????????

Lero: APPARENTLY NOW I OWN A CAT NAMED DRY MUSTARD????

Lero: I NEVER AGREED TO THIS

Lero: I DONT EVEN LIKE CATS???

m8erino: hahhahah whoops 

m8erino: well i didnt really want my throat to fuckin close up so i kind of dodnt have a choice 

Lero: I can't believe I own a cat

Lero: NAMED DRY MUSTARD 

Lero: SOMEBODY TAKE DRY MUSTARD

Lero: IM BRINGIN THIS CAT TO JOSHS

•••

jimmy spook: Dry Mustard is MINE NOW????

jimmy spook: I can't take this responsibility

a merica: well too bad

jimmy spook: can everyone like take turns owning the cat 

cheese whiz: um sure

jimmy spook: Ryan next week dry mustard is yours

cheese whiz: o okay

a merica: THE DECAGON OF HOMOSEXUAL GETS A CAT

beebert: YEEEEEEEE

•••

tortilla: What if this was a book

tyjo: what if what was a book

tortilla: Like this whole group chat

beebert: that would be one shit book

tortilla: True

tortilla: But like, think about it

tyjo: who would read it tho

Lero: lol not me

tyjo: it would have like the most confusing plot line ever

tyjo: like one moment Josh is trading me for a gum ball, and the next, Gerard is complaining about spaghetto, and the next, there's a cat named dry mustard that somehow we all own at the same time 

tyjo: who would read that

m8erino: honestly I probably would

tortilla: you would, Pete 

cheese whiz: I don't think they would be allowed to publish it tho cause it has at least like three pictures of Petes dick in it

m8erino: haha whoops

Lero: so in conclusion, if this group chat were a book, it would be terrible and no one would read it except for Pete

Lero: and probably Brendon 

Lero: because

Lero: you know

Lero: he's Brendon 

cheese whiz: speaking of Brendon 

beebert: me

cheese whiz: yes you

cheese whiz: WHY DID YOU NAME A FUCKING CAT DRY MUSTARD 

beebert: dont ask me 

cheese whiz: then who do I ask

beebert: not me

tortilla: why Brendon 

beebert: because not me

tortilla: bye Brendon 

beebert: bye sweaty :)

tortilla: WHY BRENDON

beebert: sweaty :):):):))

m8erino: :):):):):)

tortilla: can you not

beebert: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea if Pete is allergic to cats or not


	12. GUY FIERI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU M8ERINOS SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS AND 1000 HITS ON THIS!

tortilla: I am going to say something I've never said before and I probably won't say again so get ready

tortilla: 4:20 blaze it 

beebert: OMGGGGG

beebert: DID HE JUST

Gerd: Patrick you are a changed man

tortilla: I'm 16

Gerd: Patrick you are a changed boi 

tortilla: better

m8erino: PATRICK

m8erino: DID YOU JUST SAY

m8erino: B L A Z E I T

tortilla: I now realize I have made a mistake 

protractor: haha yeah 

beebert: welckme to teh 420 club

tortilla: I'm good thanks

m8erino: come on patty

tortilla: Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third I Swear to Fucking God If You Fucking Call Me Patty One More Goddamn Time I Will Fucking Punch Your Face In

Gerd: holy shit

m8erino: ALERT ALERT ALERT PATRICK IS THREATENING ME

Gerd: Patrick is a threat

tortilla: your face is a threat

tortilla: that was the worst burn ever I will never do that again 

Gerd: good

•••

beebert: hey ryan what about our band

cheese whiz: you mean the band that I never agreed to be in?

beebert: yeah that one

cheese whiz: I'm still not gonna join your band if that's what you're going to say

beebert: come on ryaaaaaan u would be so gooood

beebert: ryaaan pleassee 

cheese whiz: I'm no good

beebert: then would u rather go to college 

cheese whiz: haha no

tortilla: I don't want to go to college 

a merica: me neither but i'm kind of forcing myself to 

protractor: I am

protractor: I think

beebert: ryan rossssssss

beebert: we could have a bandddd

cheese whiz: ugh fine

beebert: YAY RYAB YES BAND YES

cheese whiz: I don't know what that means

protractor: wait a second

protractor: who has dry mustard 

cheese whiz: this week it's me

cheese whiz: who wants him next

protractor: meeee

protractor: well I mean I'm kind of allergic to cats but not really and cats are great so I don't care

cheese whiz: um okay

•••

jimmy spook: Oh Em Gee

tyjo: ?????

tyjo: why???

jimmy spook: I just had a dream where I was on a plane with Dan and Brendon and we were going to Disney world and we got off of the plane and they gave us balloons but Brendon popped his because he stuck it in his pants and then we were in a fancy restaurant and Dan got knocked over by some guy who was walking backwards

jimmy spook: but then, BUT THEN this fucking train drove through the restaurant like it legit broke through the wall and drove straight through 

jimmy spook: so I left and I couldn't find Dan and Brendon so I walked into some church (Why the fuck would they be in a church) and they were in there GETTING MARRIED in there and Brendon was wearing a rainbow wedding dress and suddenly Ryan bursts through the door with a xylophone and chucks it at Brendon's head

jimmy spook: and Brendon drops dead and Dans goes "MY WIFE" and runs out so I follow him and we go to get food and there's this chicken nugget stand so we go there and Guy Fieri's in there screaming into a bucket of noodles so Dan and I leave and decide to just eat sand from the ground

jimmy spook: and that's it

jimmy spook: that's all that matters

tyjo: I have no words 

protractor: why????????

a merica: the real question is why the fuck would I decide to get married to BRENDON

jimmy spook: no one would ever get married to brendon 

beebert: i would

cheese whiz: well you're the only one

beebert: I hav been BETRAYED 

beebert: i guess ill jus have 2 get married 2 guy fieri 

beebert: he will love me 4 who i am

jimmy spook: alright then 

tyjo: I'll be your best man

a merica: i'll be guy fieris best man

jimmy spook: I'll be the flower girl

m8erino: ill be the priest

tortilla: I'll be the organ player

tyjo: Pete what makes you think youd be a good priest

m8erino: i just would. i can feel it in my bones

jimmy spook: alright alright I think we have this all set

beebert: i fel honored 

beebert: me and guy fieri will be a very ha ppy coupl 

tyjo: I'm so happy for you two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this adventure of a chapter


	13. Bad (Good) Ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school again

~At School~

Brendon sat in his English class, trying to stay quiet and refrain from saying anything that could possibly get him in detention. He was good at getting detention. He often wondered how the hell he got in the honors English class. 

The only friend in his class was Patrick, who clearly didn't want to be bothered at the moment. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Pete was standing in the doorway. 

"Hi um... can I... may I... use the uh... computer in here?"

"Alright, Peter"

Pete walked to the back and sat directly behind Brendon. 

"Hey, Pete-o", Brendon whispered. 

"What"

"I'm so bored, let's get out of here."

"How the fuck are we going to do that?"

"Well, from my experience, you either get yourself kicked out, get somebody to get you out, or go to the bathroom and never come back"

"Remember what happened last time we snuck out?"

"Oh shit, yeah."

"Let's just sit here then. I'm supposed to be doing stuff."

"But do you actually want to be doing stuff?"

"Well, no..."

"Then let's go"

"No, Brendon"

Patrick turned around. 

"Can you shut up", he said. 

"Um... no", Brendon replied. 

"Whatever"

•••

Frank was at his locker, getting ready to go to lunch. He heard a voice behind him. 

"Frank!"

Frank turned around to see Gerard standing extremely close to his face. 

"Frank, can we leave?"

"And go where?"

"Away"

"What the fuck Gerard"

"But school is just so..." Gerard flapped his arms around. "...boring"

"Gerard, can we just go to lunch?"

"Fine."

•••

~Lunch~

Everything was fairly quiet at their lunch table. That is, until Pete spoke up. 

"OMG I just-"

"Pete, did you actually just say 'OMG'?", Dan interrupted. 

"It's easier and saves time"

"Actually", Tyler said, "'OMG' has the same amount of syllables as saying 'Oh my god'"

"It's easier and saves time"

"But-"

"IT'S EASIER AND SAVES TIME"

"Holy shit okay"

"Wait, Pete", Ryan said. "What were you even going to say?"

"Oh uh... Oh yeah! I realized that the lunch tables looked like the ones from high school musical, except they're not red, but that doesn't matter. So we could like stand on the tables... and... and...", Pete got out of his seat and put his foot on the table. 

"Pete! No! Stop!", Patrick grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down. 

"Awww, way to ruin the fun, Patrick."

Just then, Brendon started coughing. 

"Holy shit, how is this supposed to be lasagna?", he said. 

"You're the one who decided to eat the school lunch", Josh said. 

"It's supposed to be lasagna!"

"Then don't eat school lunches anymore" 

"Yeah but this tastes like it's like four years old! If I die, I'm suing the school"

"That's why you should buy the chicken nuggets", Patrick said. "They're decently edible and they won't kill you."

Tyler spoke up. 

"You know what we should do? Get out of here. Sneak out and go to the pizza place down the street."

"Tyler, you usually aren't one for getting yourself in trouble", Patrick said. 

"Well today I am"

"Which pizza place? There's like ten in a row on Route 94", Gerard said. 

"Let's go to Frank's. They have good pizza."

"Yeet"

"Shut up, Frank"

"This would be great and all, but we're forgetting one minor detail", Phil said. "We're not allowed to go out of the school for lunch. Only seniors can do that, and we're all juniors."

"Shit"

"Okay, how 'bout we just 'go to the bathroom' and then get out through the door by the band room?", Brendon said

"And have ten people going out to the bathroom at the same time? I don't think so.", Dan said. 

"Okay then", Brendon replied. "There's only one actual teacher in here, so me and Ryan will ask to go to the bathroom, and then while we're doing that, like, four people can go out the other door."

"We'll wait in the bathroom.", Ryan said. 

Soon Brendon and Ryan were making their way to the bathroom. Once they were in there, Brendon texted them.

•••

beebert: alrigh alright alrihgt 

Lero: which bathroom 

Lero: Im here with gerd and dan and phil

beebert: the wei rd one by teh band room

Lero: got it

tortilla: What about us

tortilla: We're still here

Gerd: Figure it out

tortilla: I don't know what to do??? This is stressful

jimmy spook: we can leave out the door by the vending machine 

Lero: yeet okay go do that

•••

"Okay You're all here," Frank said. "Radical."

"Let's go, then", Phil said. 

They walked to the pizza place together without getting caught. They all ordered what they wanted and sat down. 

"Fuck, what time is it?", Ryan said. 

"Yeet o'clock"

"Why, Frank?"

"Why not, Frank?"

"Shut up, Frank"

"It's actually 12:13.", Patrick said. 

"SHIT LUNCH ENDED FIVE MINUTES AGO!", Dan screeched. "WHY WAS THIS A GOOD IDEA?"

"Run!", Tyler said. 

They all ran back to school, and ended up getting to their classes late, all making up a different excuse as to why they were late. 

"I um... died", Brendon said. 

"You died?"

"Yeah... uh... but I wasn't actually dead... I almost died. Yeah, that's it. I almost died because the lasagna... uh... it... killed me... but I wasn't actually dead... I said that already... I think I'll go sit down."

Brendon sat down next to Ryan. 

"I think that went really well. The teacher totally believed it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction writing is sometimes difficult because I want to write, but sometimes I'm just not motivated, but there are a few people (I think) who are counting on me to keep this updated. I finally found the time to write this today, and I'm pretty happy with it, so yay


	14. Dry Mustard is Back

cheese whiz: where's fry nostalgia 

cheese whiz: *DRY MUSTARD

Lero: WOW GOOD JOB RYAN

cheese whiz: I'm already done with today

a merica: same

a merica: phil has him 

beebert: can i have him n ext

protractor: sure

•••

beebert: ok i hav dry mustard 

beebert: he literaly does npt do any thing

beebert: he lays dwon and then he go es somewher else and lays down some more

beebert: that is it

beebert: how much do u thiink people woudl pay for a fat cat taht doesnt do anyyhing 

Lero: ARE YOU TRYING TO SELL DRY MIDTERM

Lero: *dry mustard god damn

protractor: YOU CANT GET RID OF HIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRENOND

beebert: im just wondering 

Lero: okay????

•••

jimmy spook: Brendon Boyd Urie

beebert: jishua william dun

jimmy spook: did you bring dry mustard to school

beebert: why yes i did 

beebert: why

jimmy spook: YOU BROUGHT A FUCKING CAT TO SCHOOL BRENDON WE CAN GET IN TROUBLE FOR THIS

beebert: its in my back pack 

jimmy spook: AND YOURE IN SCIENCE CLASS RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR BACKPACK UNDER YOUR DESK

beebert: nah he good he has snacks

jimmy spook: and what did you give him to eat

beebert: a peanut buter an jelly sandwich?

jimmy spook: sometimes I wonder

jimmy spook: whether or not you're okay

Gerd: Brendon???

beebert: hm?

Gerd: dry mustard isn't in your backpack

beebert: well fuck

tyjo: Um 

tyjo: I just saw dry mustard walk into the girls bathroom

a merica: maybe he's transgender 

Gerd: WHY

a merica: don't discriminate 

Gerd: I'm not

Gerd: I'll let dry mustard make his own decisions 

Gerd: he can be who he wants to be

a merica: how the fuck are we going to get him out tho

Gerd: ask someone??? a girl??

tyjo: I see jenna down the hall

tyjo: she's cool beans

tyjo: I'll ask her

a merica: what happened??? 

tyjo: she was fine with it

tyjo: I have dry mustard now

tyjo: crap

tyjo: HES RUNNING DOWN THE HALL

tyjo: I AM CHASING A CAT RUNNING DOWN THE HALL HELP ME 

tyjo: HES IN THE BOYS BATHROOM NOW

tyjo: I'm goin in

tyjo: eww Pete and Patrick are in here with their tongues down each other's throats 

cheese whiz : I'm coming to find you Tyler

cheese whiz: there you are Tyler 

cheese whiz: nobody else is in here 

cheese whiz: just the four of us

tyjo: aww dry mustard is drinking from the sink

a merica: he probably shouldn't be doing that

tyjo: imma get him down

tyjo: HE KNOWS HIS OWN NAME

tyjo: HES RESPONDING

 _tyjo_ changed their name to _cat whisperer_

Gerd: well um okay

cheese whiz: Pete left

m8erino: im allergic remember

m8erino: and i dont want a cat namde dry mustard to bethe death of me 

beebert: ah

beebert: i see

a merica: Brendon this whole thing was ur fault 

a merica: ryan control ur boyfriend 

cheese whiz: that might be a good idea

beebert: maybe

m8erino: but what abt dry mustard now

cat whisperer: well there's only like 30 more minutes of school left 

Gerd: Brendon can keep him in his backpack again

Gerd: actually no don't do that 

Gerd: and don't give him peanut butter and jelly 

beebert: aw man

a merica: i'll keep him in my backpack 

cheese whiz: ok

cat whisperer: I swear today is a mess

a merica: agreed


	15. DJ Howell

beebert: ugh can dry mustard just chill for once 

cat whisperer: from my experience, no

beebert: hes on the top of me shelf rn and hes not coming down

Gerd: cats are great 

Gerd: give dry mustard some respect

cheese whiz: dog is better

Gerd: EXCUSE ME

cheese whiz: DOG IS GOOD

Gerd: I AM OFFENDED 

cheese whiz changed their name to DOGGOS

beebert: ugh im leaving

m8erino: wher

beebert: away

m8erino: wow thnks fr being a good fren and telling me wher ur going

beebert: thats what ido 

Gerd: I just got hit in the face with a lettuce 

m8erino: a lettuce

 _m8erino_ changed their name to _a lettuce_

Lero: how dare

cat whisperer: who did this to you Gerard 

Gerd: ...myself

a lettuce: whst the fuck

Gerd: I am my own problem

Gerd: you don't even understand 

Gerd: but neither do I 

Gerd: but that's okay

Gerd: because sometimes you don't have to completely understand your problems to be able to deal with them

 _beebert_ left the chat

 _Lero_ added _beebert_ to the chat

beebert: tgat shits too deep 4 me

cat whisperer: I wasn't ready for that

a merica: i am reevaluating my existence 

a lettuce: why tho 

a merica: i am rethinking my choices

a lettuce: what is wrong with you daniel 

a merica: *breathes in*

a merica: first things you're freakishly tall it’s weird you look like a noodle   
you’ve got hair that was cool in 2007 and wet you just took like a poodle  
 throw in a really annoying posh voice and yep that’s dan    
you’re what would happen if winnie the pooh fucked slender man   
you procrastinate making videos, cause being judged is scary?    
you’re so close to being forgotten, the hate’s imaginary   
 the only reason you get views is you’re another white guy   
that people ship with his friend cause they think it’s kawaii

 _a merica_ left the chat

jimmy spook: is he okay

tortilla: Also why is it in second person?

jimmy spook: is he okay tho

 _jimmy spook_ added _a merica_ to the chat 

a merica: i'm good

a merica: kind of

tortilla: Also it rhymed?

a merica: just call me...

 _a merica_ changed their name to _DJ Howell_

DJ Howell: !!

jimmy spook: im???

DOGGOS: Dan???

DJ Howell: it's dj howell thank you very much

DOGGOS: you're welcome

DJ Howell: wtf I wasn't thanking you

DOGGOS: ruDE

protractor: Dan why

DJ Howell: ITS DJ HOWELL TO YOU

protractor: actually to me it's Dan thanks bye

DJ Howell: no dont leave I love you

protractor: bye dan 

DJ Howell: um who is dan 

DJ Howell: not me that's for sure m8

DJ: haha yeet

DJ Howell: I just answered my own question 

cat whisperer: maybe you should rest

cat whisperer: when is the last time you slept

DJ Howell: what is a sleep

cat whisperer: exactly 

cat whisperer: go to bed dan 

DJ Howell: what time is it

jimmy spook: there is literally a clock on your phone

DJ Howell: hahahahahahhhjaahsjaaj

jimmy spook: S L E E P

DJ Howell: fin

DJ Howell: e

jimmy spook: also dry mustard is on my front porch

beebert: o shit

beebert: im te lling you i cant bee trusted 

jimmy spook: come pick him up

beebert: its 3 in the mor ning

DOGGOS: when has that ever stopped you before 

beebert: good point 

beebert: im coming jish

jimmy spook: dry mustard is waiting 

jimmy spook: jk I don't think he likes you v much


	16. Milk

a lettuce: do u guys want to hear abt the tiem when I almost shoved an etnire carton of milk up my ass

Lero: no thanks

a lettuce: yeah me neither 

jimmy spook: are you okay

a lettuce: am I tho

Lero: that's what I'm trying to figure out

a lettuce: same fam

tortilla: ????

tortilla: Why was I not aware of this story?

tortilla: You know what, I don't even want to know

a lettuce: milK tho

a lettuce: it was a scary time

Lero: I am honestly v confused

beebert: hey ryan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

DOGGOS: uM are you IMPLYING SOMETHING 

beebert: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

DOGGOS: wait

DOGGOS: are you taking about the thing

DOGGOS: THE thing

DOGGOS: the (milk) thing 

DOGGOS: that we DONT talk about remember

beebert: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _DOGGOS_ changed their name to _not milk_

not milk: stop

not milk: Brendon we talked about this 

a lettuce: omgyee

Lero: what the fuck did you do

tortilla: The milk thing??? What is this

a lettuce: i neeyeed to know

beebert: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lero: is that all youre going to say

beebert: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

tortilla: BUT WHAT EVEN HAPPENED

not milk: we don't talk about it okay

not milk: okay

not milk: good

not milk: bye

Lero: SOMETHING happened

Lero: with milk

protractor: I'm lactose intolerant 

a lettuce: congratulations

a lettuce: do you want an award

protractor: actually that would be nice, yes thank you

a lettuce: fuck off

protractor: don't SPEAK to me like that, peter lewis kingston wentz the third

a lettuce: STOP

Lero: BUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE MILK

protractor: TELL US RYAN

not milk: NO

Lero: come onnn boy

not milk: let's just say 

not milk: it had to do with me

not milk: and brendon 

not milk: and a bathtub 

not milk: and too much milk

not milk: and a lot of regret

 _not milk_ left the chat

tortilla: That's what he's leaving us with???

beebert: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lero: brenond can YOU explain

beebert: okay um so ryan was kneeling in the bath tub

cat whisperer: what is going on

cat whisperer: oh

cat whisperer: ew

tortilla: I actually don't want to know the rest of what happened, Brendon 

Lero: IM IMAGINING THINGS

protractor: let me just go and BLEACH OUT MY FACE

 _cat whisperer_ added _not milk_ to the chat

cat whisperer: why ryan 

cat whisperer: why would you do this 

not milk: you see,,,

not milk: I have regrets

cat whisperer: ah

cat whisperer: I see

•••

jimmy spook: I have just one question

protractor: what is that question

jimmy spook: what DID happen when Pete almost shoved an entire carton of milk up his ass?

not milk: you're going to have to leave that one up to pete to explain

not milk: I am intrigued 

not milk: what happened Pete

a lettuce: well u see i was bored 

a lettuce: and horny

jimmy spook: nothing good ever starts that way

not milk: and I don't want to see it finished 

protractor: please don't finish your story

a lettuce: ill just leave it up to ur imagination 

jimmy spook: ew no thanks 

a lettuce: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad all of you have been enjoying this fic so far, so thank you all, m8erinos


	17. Phil's Houseplants

protractor: ughhhhh 

protractor: bye

tortilla: Bye?

Gerd: where are you going?

protractor: idek

Gerd: ????

Gerd: explain?

protractor: vacation

tortilla: ooh where

protractor: Disney world

protractor: with my family

tortilla: HOW ARE YOU NOT EXCITED

protractor: I am

protractor: but my phone is almost DEAD

protractor: and we're at the AIRPORT now

protractor: AND MY CHARGER IS IN MY SUITCASE 

tortilla: Then why are you wasting your battery by texting us?

Gerd: that's friendship 

protractor: 2%2%2%%% NOOO

protractor: somebody just water my plants for me while im gone ok bye

tortilla: How are we going to get into his house?

DJ Howell: me

beebert: ???

DJ Howell: i have a key

Gerd: you have a key to phils house?

Gerd: why

DJ Howell: i just do

beebert: we could liek

beebert: brake into his housw 

Gerd: how bout we don't do that

tortilla: good idea

•••

DJ Howell: who wants to go to phils house w me

a lettuce: we gonna break in or what

DJ Howell: JESUS CHRIST PETE WERE JUST GOING TO WATER HIS FUCKING PLANTS

a lettuce: yeah but

DJ Howell: what

a lettuce: breaking in

DJ Howell: I have the fucking key

a lettuce: o

a lettuce: ill come 

cat whisperer: I will

beebert: me

Lero: Ill come

jimmy spook: Me too

DJ Howell: yeet alright

DJ Howell: do y'all know how to get there

cat whisperer: yeah

Lero: yeah

beebert: nop 

beebert: e

DJ Howell: how bout you just come to my place first and we'll go there together

DJ Howell: I can't drive tho

a lettuce: i can

cat whisperer: Pete I do NOT trust you with a car

Lero: I'll drive you guys

a lettuce: I CAN DTIVE THO

DJ Howell: if you can't even type how can we expect you to be able to drive 

a lettuce: I CAN

cat whisperer: I trust Frank

jimmy spook: me too

DJ Howell: it is settled

a lettuce: BUT

DJ Howell: no

•••

Dan was sitting on his couch when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Tyler standing there with Josh. Tyler was holding Dry Mustard. 

"He was going to get lonely, okay?"

"Um... okay", Dan said. Tyler and Josh made their way in and were about to close the door until they heard a voice behind them. 

"WAIT! DON'T CLOSE THE GODDAMN DOOR YET!"

Brendon. 

"Holy shit Brendon, do you have to be so loud?", Dan said. 

"I don't know how to not be loud"

"I've figured that out for my self, funnily enough"

"Yeet"

"What the fuck"

Frank walked through the door next, with Pete following behind, looking disappointed. 

"I tripped", Pete said. 

"On what?", Tyler asked. 

"Grass."

"Okay, um, are we ready to go yet?", Dan interrupted. 

"Yep", Frank said. 

Once everyone was outside, Frank spoke up. 

"Shit"

"What?", asked Tyler. 

"My car only has five seats"

"Me and Pete will share a seat", Brendon said. 

"We will?"

"Yes"

"But I don't wan-"

"We're sharing a seat."

"...Fine"

They sat quietly, with Dry Mustard on Tyler's lap and Brendon and Pete sitting uncomfortably close to each other, but neither seemed to actually mind. 

Then, Pete realized something. 

"I'm allergic to Dry Mustard, remember?"

"What can we do about that now?", Tyler asked. 

"Don't worry, we're at Phil's house now. You're fine", Frank said. 

They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Dan unlocked it and they walked in. 

"How are there so many houseplants in here?", Pete said. 

"I have no idea", Dan responded. 

Just then, Dry Mustard wiggled his way out of Tyler's arms and jumped on top of the bookcase. 

"Fuck", Brendon said. "If there's one thing I don't know, it's how to get Dry Mustard down from high places."

"Let me try", Pete said

"You're allergic", Josh said. 

"So?"

Pete climbed to the first shelf of the bookcase and reached his arm up to try and grab Dry Mustard, but it didn't work. He climbed to the second shelf. 

This was a mistake. 

Pete lost his balance and fell to the ground. Luckily, he didn't get hurt, but the bookcase toppled to the ground, narrowly missing him. Dry Mustard jumped down and ran under the couch. 

"Well, fuck.", Pete said. 

"We've gotta fix this", Frank said. 

They lifted up the bookcase together and put it back in its place. Somehow, nothing was broken. 

They spent a good twenty minutes trying to put everything back in its place. When they finally finished, Dan said,

"Okay, but the plants."

"Oh yeah", Brendon said. 

They watered Phil's plants, got Dry Mustard and left Phil's house. 

•••

protractor: did you water my plants 

beebert: yep

protractor: did you get into my house okay

cat whisperer: yeah

protractor: did you break anything because I swear

beebert: no

protractor: are you sure

beebert: no


	18. Hooligans and Trumoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, I'm start by saying sorry. I'msorry that I haven't been updating this at all recently. I've been a bit busy lately ( I definitely wasn't rereading THROAM for the fifth time)
> 
> I'm not sure when I'm going to start being able to update regularly again. I have band camp in three days and school starts like a week later. i'll try to keep this fic updated but I'm not sure how fast it's going to be. 
> 
> Thank you, frens and m8erinos, for understanding. 
> 
> -Mr_MistyEyed

protractor: guess who's back

protractor: back aback

protractor: *AGAIN

protractor: ugh 

protractor: I'm done

DJ Howell: Phil youre such a mess

protractor: I know

DJ Howell: but youre my mess

protractor: please stop 

Gerd: I was trying to sleep can you like not sext each other at 3 in the morning

DJ Howell: whoop

beebert: wtf is gonig on

phan is going on

Gerd: like extreme phan

Gerd: it's not okay 

Gerd: I'm not okay 

Gerd: I promise

cat whisperer: Sometimes I like being able to sleep AND NOT BE WOKEN UP BY YOU FRICKETY FRACKETY HOOLIGANS

Gerd: whoa ty watch your profanity

cat whisperer: my apologies 

beebert: same

DJ Howell: are you implying that i am indeed a frickety frackety hooligan

cat whisperer: Y E S

protractor: I can confirm that Dan is indeed a frickety frackety hooligan

cat whisperer: YOU TOO

cat whisperer: YOURE ONE OF THEM

beebert: i never sleep

Gerd: I've figured that one out

beebert: same

Gerd: ???

beebert: sAME

cat whisperer: can you stop saying same to everything?

beebert: um 

beebert: SAME

cat whisperer: you're one of them

DJ Howell: then you're one of me

beebert: fisrt of all SAME

beebert: second pf all what te fuck you talk ing about 

cat whisperer: the frickety frackety hooligans

beebert: ryan thats wha t our band nameis gonna be

not milk: don't even think about it

beebert: but

beebert: ryab 

not milk: DONT RYAB ME

beebert: but ryab

 _not milk_ changed their name to _ryab_

 _cat whisperer_ changed their name to _dmllqldksvsgshjqjs_

dmllqldksvsgshjqjs: S L E E P

 _dmllqldksvsgshjqjs_ changed their name to _go away_

go away: BYE

go away: you frickety frackety hooligans 

ryab: wow he's getting aggressive

beebert: same

Gerd: CAN YOU STOP SAYING SAME

 _beebert_ changed their name to _same_

same: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gerd: ugh

Lero: yeet

same: oh look

same: its Lero 

Gerd: hello Lero

 _Lero_ left the chat

Gerd: goodbye Lero

 _Gerd_ added _Lero_ to the chat

Gerd: hello Lero

 _tortilla_ left the chat

ryab: was Patrick just like reading this conversation the whole time and not even saying anything

Lero: probably

Lero: he does that 

same: wanna ad d him back

Gerd: nah

Gerd: he might murder us

ryab: we already almost got murdered by tyler 

same: truuuu

same: trumoo

Gerd: isn't that a brand of chocolate milk 

same: yeah

Lero: are you on something

same: chocoltae milk 

Lero: man oh man chocoltae milk is my favorite kind of milk

ryab: I prefer no milk thanks

same: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ryab: fuk

Gerd: he's having war flashbacks 

Lero: don't worry 

Lero: some trumoo chocoltae milk will fix it

Gerd: I would have to agree with that one 

_Gerd_ added _tortilla_ to the chat

same: would you like some chocoltae milk patrick 

tortilla: I'm not even gonna ask

Gerd: it's trumoo

tortilla: Again, not gonna ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all


	19. Sorry

I'm sorry. I know I told you I would be continuing this, but I don't know if I will.

honestly, I don't know if anyone is still interested in this fic, since I haven't updated in so long. it's not definite that I'm giving up on doing this, but honestly I have no idea where this is going so I'll just leave it here. if I decide to continue writing again, I will. but for now, I don't know.

I don't even have a valid reason for not writing anymore, I just have a lot to do and don't feel motivated. 

And to anyone who is reading this, I am so sorry if I disappointed anyone. I don't actually know if anyone still cares about this fic, so if you do, I just wanted to say thanks. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this whole mess. it means the world to me. 

Maybe, eventually, I will continue this. Who knows? not me for sure. 

Thank you, frens and m8erinos for all the love and support. 

Bye for now,  
-Mr_MistyEyed


End file.
